The Road to Changing The Prince!
by SweetxInnocence
Summary: Lenalee, an ordinary girl was persuaded by thier kingdom's Royal Council to change the prince, as the Prince's wife! Will she succeed in her mission and change the Prince to save the kingdom from its threatening fall? Summary sucks but please R x R!
1. The Deal

Hello everyone!It's me, SweetxInnocence but you can call me Ryuu-chan.^^ At last, I managed to make another fanfic and much better and longer. I was inspired by the anime Saiunkoku Monogatari and thought that it would be a nice plot with some twist added. Anyway, Enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, just the plot.^^

* * *

><p><strong>THE ROAD TO CHANGING THE PRINCE!<strong>

CHAPTER 1: THE DEAL

"My lady, wake up." A gentle voice wakes her up from her slumber, slowly pulling off the blanket covering her body. "It's time to get ready, princess."

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her. "Thanks for waking me up Miranda-san." She rubbed her eyes and sat on her bed. "I've already prepared your things, my Lady. I hope I did it well." She told her shyly, bowing her head. "It's fine Miranda-san. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Then, my lady, I should do my other jobs as well. Just call me if there's anything you needed." She bowed, and then went out of her room. She was now alone, sitting on her bed and staring on the well-designed ceiling. She put her head down and let out a deep sigh.

"WHY DO I NEED TO BE DRAGGED INTO THIS?" she suddenly shrieked. She scratched her head and let out another deep sigh. She fell silent for a moment.

-_FLASHBACK-_

Lenalee was busy preparing their lunch one late morning when the doorbell rang and really never expected the visitors coming on their home. They are the Royal Council, the high officials of their kingdom. She motioned them to come inside of their small home.

Still shocked from what's happening, somehow she managed to talk."Good morning, Masters. W-What can I do for you?" she stuttered, nervous to say something unpleasant to them from her, little sarcastic mouth. "You don't have worry over us, Ms. Lee." An old man with large black circles around his eyes, wearing a long-sleeved white robe under a black coat with gold tints and a dragon design said and raised his hand. "Besides, we came here in the first place to have a talk with your brother." He said in a kind voice.

"B-Brother? Yeah, I'll call him. Please wait for a moment." She said politely, bowing her head and hurried upstairs where her brother was.

Komui was still snoring when she entered his room. He was unconsciously rolling to his bed, his room full of mess, his specimens and other mechanical equipments scattered on the floor. She approached him, shaking him to wake him up. He is still snoring, so she thought of that way to wake her brother up. "Nii-san, Nii-san,wake up! I'm going to get married and-"she was cut-off by her brother who suddenly wake up, holding a large drill on his hand."Where is that guy trying to steal my precious Lenalee away?" he shrieked. Heavy footsteps shook the room as he stood up, his eyes flaring with a dark aura surrounding him. "Where is he?" he growled again as Lenalee kicked him to shut him up. "Nii-san, it's not true. I'm just waking you up because there are visitors downstairs who wants to talk to you" she explained to him. Komui's face suddenly lightens up and gave his sister a tight hug. "Oh, I really thought that you are really getting married. You are not leaving your poor brother, right?" he snorted and gave her a pat on the head. Lenalee smiled. "Of course, I'm not going to leave you. You're my only remaining family." She gave back her brother a hug. "Ah, speaking of which Lenalee-chan, who are these visitors so late in the morning? " "Ah, about that Nii-san, those visitors are the Royal Council. They said they're going to have a talk with you regarding some matters. That's why I'm hurrying to wake you up. It's very embarrassing to let them wait." She explained. Komui was startled. "Ro-Ro-Royal Council? Oh ho ho, Lenalee-chan. Why haven't you told me earlier? Why would such eminent visitors come to our home? Okay, I'll be there in a sec!" his index finger pointing upward and his glasses sparkling with such pride. He hurried to change in decent clothes, fixed his messed up hair and looked his reflection in the mirror. "Now this is much presentable." They hurried downstairs.

They found them serving each other with tea. Lenalee's face flushed at what she saw. How she did not managed to serve them something. She wants to melt, now. She covered her face with her palms. "Oh! I'm very sorry Grand Masters! It's such a shame to let the visitors entertain themselves. I'm really sorry!" she apologized while bowing her head.

The old man chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, Ms. Lee. It's not that much." He turned to Komui after feeling his presence."Let's take a seat please if you don't mind. I needed to discuss some matter with the both of you." They went to the living room with the old man sitting on one the sofas and his subordinates standing behind him.

"I know you wonder why we suddenly intruded to your home but it's urgent. I'm Grand Adviser Bookman, the Archive's head and the tutor of the Prince himself." He reached out a hand to Komui and they shake hands."You must be Komui Lee, Chief Supervisor of the Research Team on Weapons and Technology on the Science Department." "Yeah, I am Grand Master Bookman." He knelt to the ground and bowed his head. "It's an honor to have you here." "No need for formalities, Mr. Komui. To be direct, I wanted to give our little miss here a small favour. I wanted her answer." He turned to the silent Lenalee who is listening eagerly to their conversation. "Miss Lena, I wanted you to accept a deal with us in exchange for a million gold coins." Lenalee's sweat dropped. Million gold coins. She thought deeply. The gold coins are too much for the two of them. "Uhm...first of all I wanted to know what this favour is all about." She asked shyly. "Oh, that? Yeah, it will be rude if I will not tell you. But do not be surprised or have any violent reaction if any. Please." His tone of voice seems to be pleading and his sweat dropped. "O-okay..." "I wanted you, Miss Lena, to enter the Royal Harem and become the Prince's Royal Consort. A wife. For three months to be exact." Bookman suddenly felt that something bad will happen. At the sound of the word Wife, Komui stood up with clenched fist , his eyes flaring. "WHAT? Make my sister a wife?" he raged. "Uh-oh..." on of Bookman's subordinates muttered. "NO!I'll never let my sister accept the deal! Even if it's gold or anything I'll never allow her to leave me!" he screamed. Despite of the raging Komui, Bookman remained calm. "I knew this would happen. So, I'll give you unlimited stocks of weapon and machinery and anything more if you like." Bookman tempted him. Komui stopped, his sweat dropping. Unlimited you say. Oh, the temptation is too much. But no, he remembered his sister. His precious sister whom he took care since she was born and raised. Lenalee interrupted his contemplation. "Nii-san, I'll accept the deal. The temptation is too much so I know that it's irresistible. Allow me, please."she smiled at him while looking at him with those cute puppy eyes. Komui started sobbing. "Waaah! How about me? What am I gonna do without you? I'm afraid what will happen to you!" he gave his sister a tight hug. Meanwhile, Grand Master Bookman bowed on the ground suddenly. "Please, Mr. Komui! Allow her to come with me. I don't know what will happen to our kingdom if she'll not come with us. So Please!" the old man pleaded. Komui saw that the old man was very desperate and so he had no choice. "Okay but don't do any harm to her. Even the Prince. If you do I'll kill you all with my death machine, Komurin!" he warned. Master Bookman's face lighten. "Oh, thank you very much. We appreciate your cooperation. The gold and equipments shall be given to you immediately." They shake hands again. Lenalee turned to her brother once more. "Don't worry over me nii-san, ne? I'm old enough to decide and take care of myself. I see that you will become the world's famous scientist someday." Oh, with such thoughtfulness Komui sobbed harder.

"So, I think the deal's already fixed. Oh, and before I forget, if I'm not mistaken, Yuu Kanda-san's here too. Lieutenant Marie wants to have a quick word with him, can he?" Bookman added. Kanda entered the room and presented himself in front of them. "What is it?" he asked directly. "Kanda-san..." a guy wearing a military uniform with a sword on his right side and a gun on his left with a hearing aid, started. " I, Second-in-command Lieutenant Noise Marie, wanted you to become the Prince's personal bodyguard! It would be an honor for me if you'd accept the job!" he bowed on the ground, much pleading in his voice."Please!"

"No." Kanda answered directly, his face stern and full of irritation. He wanted to get out of that room immediately. But as he was about to move, the once sobbing Komui suddenly touched his shoulder which brought chills on his spine, and gave him a sharp glare and an evil grin. "Yes, you'll accept the job and come with them and guard my precious Lenalee, alright?" he was showing his death drill, his eyes sparlking with a dark aura around him. Kanda guessed he had no choice. "Tch. Alright. I'll do it." "Ohoho, I'm very thankful Kanda-san!" lLieutenant Marie danced in joy.

_-End Flashback-_

She sighed deeply again when she remembered that. There's nothing she can do to back-off anymore since she'd already accepted the job but to do it. She went out of her room after making preparations. Kanda is waiting outside her room. He is now wearing a military uniform, his precious sword Mugen on his left side and a gun on his right. "Your attire suits you, officer." She teased. "Never mind. What took you so long?" he asked her, impatience in his voice. "Never mind that also. Bleeh!" she responded to tease him more. She had always loved to tease Kanda because they were childhood friends because he never tried to do something on her. He gave her a sharp glare telling her to shut up. "Tch. I got it okay. Are you sure you're not gonna trip in that long dress you're wearing?" he said coldly but with concern in his voice. "Yeah, I can manage this Kanda! Don't worry!" she said cheerfully. "Let's go."

Miranda is waiting for them in the dining hall. Whoa! What a large dining hall with all the wares gold and silver. "Enjoy your meal, my Lady." She bowed before her. While they were eating, Lenalee asked Miranda about some things regarding the Prince. "What's he like, Miranda-san?" Miranda thought for a moment. "A...Annou, I've never seen him in person but I've heard some about him. They say that he inherited the throne at such a young age of 16, so when a very young ruler governed the country, they were afraid that the kingdom will go down. They say that he doesn't do any work and let his ministers do his job instead as he had no interest in governing. But I somehow understand his feelings, because at such a young age, all your freedom are gone when you're about to rule a kingdom. Ah! I also heard that he is a sick pervert and a playboy and he gained the nickname 'Idiot Prince' made by Grand Adviser Bookman himself. But honestly, I really wanted to meet the Prince, myself. " Miranda stated. Lenalee's sweat dropped. _No wonder why Grand Adviser Bookman was so desperate. A ruler without interest in governing. Seems like he's got through in two years doing nothing and anything good for this kingdom. If he continues like this, the kingdom's over. _She thought to herself. _Since I've already accepted it, there's nothing I can do but to accomplish it! I'm gonna able to change the Prince to take interest on governing the kingdom! It's only about three months, so I'm sure I can do it._ Kanda saw that her expression was that of a desperate one. " Sick pervert and stupid, huh? Tch. I'll slice him to pieces if he dared do something unpleasant to Lenalee." Kanda snapped suddenly. Lenalee giggled. "Kanda, you must now learn to bear with him because you are his personal bodyguard now. And don't worry much about me. You're becoming like my brother, overprotective one." "I'll make sure that he'll be also remembered as the 'Prince Fries' because I'll slice him to pieces like a potato." Ha growled. "And another, if he tries to flirt with you, he'll be a dead meat and I'm gonna present him to Komui, get it?" Lenalee's sweat dropped. Kanda seemed to take it seriously. "Baka. You're overreacting and exaggerated." She giggled lightly.

* * *

><p>Yay! I finally made a fic that was worth to read! Sorry for any typographical and grammatical errors that I made and for this lame plot. I really tried my best to make it better, as you can see. I doubt that I can't be able to update much faster for the second chapter up to the end. Anyway, Comments are appreciated!<p>

-Ryuu-chan-


	2. The Lost Boy: The Prince's Friend

Hello everyone!

*sob* sorry it takes more than a month for me to update. Blame school, my schedule's overloading. Also my ideas were gone after my prelims exam. Blame exam again! *sob harder*

So this chapter is just random ideas.

But I hope that you'll enjoy it still even it's full of grammatical or typographical errors! Honto ni Gomenasai! *bowed on the ground*

Disclaimer: DGM doesn;t belong to but this crazy plot only. If I would own it, there will be LavixLena moments in every chapter. Though Ryuu-chan really hopes that she owns it.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: THE LOST BOY: THE PRINCE'S FRIEND<p>

The sound of rock music and multi-colours strobe lights welcomed him as he entered the most visited pub in their place, the Nature's Garden. His eyes were sparkling with excitement as he saw those cute waitresses in frills and beautiful ladies everywhere. He stared in space from astonishment, feeling like he was in paradise while muttering to himself, You're the best, Uncle! He approached the waiter on the bar and ordered only a light drink because he's still underage. Just then a busty woman wearing a revealing tube top and a very short skirt which almost showed all her spirit, approached him and sat beside him.

"Hello hottie. I can see that it's your first time here. Wanna have some fun?" she invited him, turned at him and winked at him.

"Strike!"he exclaimed in glee, popping a heart on his left eye. He nodded just like a tamed dog obeying his master's orders.

The woman let out a soft laugh before saying, "Then come with me, my dear. I'll show you what fun really is." The woman stood and dragged him by his hand towards the centre of the building.

He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He massaged the said part and another bang hit his head. "Owwww!" he cried in pain. "Now you're finally awake from your sleep." A guy with a snow-white hair with a cursed mark on his left eye said. "Tch. Be thankful that I didn't use my left hand to hit you or else it'll be more painful. "Oh...Allen..." Lavi stared at Allen with a suspicious grin on his face. He moved closer to the guy named Allen and poked him on the cheek. Allen's sweat dropped. He knew that something was playing inside his mind right now and it is not good. "Wha..what is it, Prince-sama?" he asked nervously. He shot Allen his playful stare and without a warning, pinched Allen's cheeks. " Stop it Prince-sama!" Allen cried in pain while struggling at the Prince's uh, 'torture' way. "Ha! Now we're quits Allen. It had hurt real hard, ýa know. That's the punishment for hitting me hard on the head twice without permission and for not calling me by my name, Moyashi." Allen mentally imagined that he was defeated by a redhead rabbit. "Oh, Sorry okay? I just want to wake you up, that's why." Allen looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh no!It's almost time! Bookman-san will be angry at me if you don't finish reading and doing your homework tutorials! I'm more afraid of him than you. But no one will still beat my Master." He cried animatedly while gritting a handkerchief. Lavi is very amused at what he's doing. "Don't ýa worry about that old geezer, Allen. I can handle him. I'm on your back!" he said with a very confident tone, while he put his hands at the back of his head and then resting his feet on the table. "I'll finish that in a minute."

The book was titled 'Laws and Ethics on Good Governance'. He sighed. "Geez. Another book regarding politics." Lavi frowned. He really hates to study about politics and government. He scratched his head and began reading. After a few minutes, he finished the entire book and breathed deeply. Allen clapped his hands in amazement, his eyes sparkling. "Sugoi! How can you finish such a thick book and understand its contents? You really have an amazing memory." Allen praised him. A large smile was drawn on Lavi's face. "Hehe, that's nothing. It's one of my special abilities, ýa know? I wonder what's yours?"

"Uhhh...I don't know? Hehe." Allen's sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. Lavi stared to him and laughed to himself. "You're just a whitehead, glutton Beansprout who always think of others before himself and a friend and servant of the Prince." He said in a matter-of-fact way. A vein popped on Allen's head and his eyes narrowed. "It's Allen, Baka Lavi!"

"Uhh..man...just kidding!" Lavi laughed harder while Allen seemed to not enjoy this scene. He threw his sharp glare at Lavi which made Lavi stop."Ehem."

"Say Allen. Have you met my new personal bodyguard or my so-called 'Temporary Wife' ?" he asked while making a quotation mark gesture on his fingers. Allen chuckled nervously. "Ahaha, I haven't met them. You see we're always here together and we never get out of here, remember?"

"Uh...yeah...you have a point in there." Lavi moved his stare away from Allen and sighed. "I miss outdoors. For a whole week I'm always been here! I miss the garden!" he whined. "Uhh..."

"Anyway, let's now drop the subject and focus on your studies! Okay, let's review!" Allen said excitedly and started to ask random questions about politics, government and so on and so forth. After a few questions, Lavi interrupted Allen. "Hey Allen..."

"What do you call the-"

"I said hey Allen!"

"Why do you think the ministers-"

"Listen to me Allen!" Allen stopped.

"Now what?"

"Allen, this stuff does not interest me. I already knew all of your questions. I want to go out." He whined like a baby. A vein popped out on Allen's forehead and he banged the table. "How can you govern this kingdom if you show no interest?" Lavi's bored expression triggered Allen's dark side to come out.

"And why are you so worried about it? Why do you get so affected?" yeah Lavi had a point.

Allen's dark aura changed to a depressed one and he started sobbing animatedly.

"Waaah! You don't really understand it, you stupid rabbit! It's not you who will be affected but me who's always with you. Bookman-san's anger will be turned on me once you failed to rule this kingdom and became a great ruler!" he sobbed harder. Lavi sweatdropped.

"O-Okay..I got it already so please stop crying. It's too gay for a guy to cry like that."Lavi waved his hands animatedly, trying to comfort him.

Allen finally stopped crying and grabbed Lavi's sleeves and sneezed there.

"Gaaah! Oh gross!"

"Thank you, Lavi."

_You beansprout. How dare you sneeze at my robe. Now I'll give you your punishment. _He laughed to himself with a dark aura around him. An idea which is not so good came to this mind. Allen's sweat dropped. He can sense that he's mind is up to something not bad but...uh..also not good.

"Ne, Allen. You are my bestfriend and at the same time my manservant right?" Allen forcefully smiled and nodded nervously. "So that means that you'll do anything I say without second thought?'" Allen nodded again. _Gah! He's really up to something!_

"Allen..."

"Hai?"

"Will you please show me your hands?" Allen, not knowing what'll happen next, hesitantly showed his hands to him. Then without a warning, there landed a stack of books and papers. "Please deliver these books and papers to the Archives Allen!" Lavi grinned from ear to ear, his hands on his waist.

Allen frowned and felt like he was going to faint. "Uhhh..."was all he said as his spirit was leaving his body through his mouth mentally. Then he stood up straight again. "Hey, can't you do it your- Ahh!" he stopped as he saw Lavi's eye forming tears and started crying with matching sparkles and flowers on the background.

"I thought you are my bestfriend Allen but I never thought that it's not the same you think of me." He started wiping out the tears. Allen stiffened. _Oh God. He's overreacting again. What shall I do? I think there's no other choice. _Allen face palmed and imagining that he's bumping his head on a wall mentally.

"Alright! I'll do it! Just stop doing that face!" Allen frowned at his defeat. Lavi's eyes sparkled who turned to Allen and hugged him tightly. "Gaah! I know you'll do it, bestfriend! I love you!" he started kissing Allen much to Allen's dismay. "This is not happening to me..." Allen muttered to himself while crying animatedly.

Lavi grinned from ear to ear and lead Allen towards the door. He pushed Allen lightly. "Goodluck man." He encouraged him but Allen's not listening. Now, Allen absentmindedly began to walk in the corridor towards the Archives, not knowing where he's going to.

"Allen, be sure not to get lost!" Lavi yelled, which made Allen wake up from his daydreaming. He stopped for a while and only wails were heard after that which nobody even dared to notice.

"Great, now that Allen's not here, I can do anything I want!" Lavi said excitedly as he did some stretching and jumped out of the window from the third floor in which a normal human would not dare to. (But I can say that he's not that 'normal'.)

* * *

><p>-LENALEE'S POV-<p>

"Thank you Bookman-san for letting me borrow these books!" I bowed to Master Bookman to show my thanks. Bookman-san just smiled at me and I cheerfully returned it back with mine. He's really different from what I hear from the people I asked. They said that he's too strict and a perfectionist. But to the way he treats me, I feel that he's a good person and really different from that rumours.

I went out of the Archives with some books that were a bit heavy but I managed to bring. I started walking then a thought came to my mind. I thought about the Prince again. Hmmm, what's he really like? Is he really that stupid? I don't know really because I haven't seen him in person. I smiled to myself. "Come to think of it, I've been here for a week but still, I haven't seen the Prince. I wonder when will I meet him?"

I continued to walk and as I turned to the corridor, I saw a whitehaired guy, spacing out who fell on the floor. He's expression was a blank with papers scattered all around him. I approached him, worrying if something happened.

"Uh...What happened?" I shook the guy and he looked at me with a blank expression and after a few seconds, tears began to fall from his eyes. He grabbed my sleeve and cried on me.

"Thank God, I found my savior! Did you come to my rescue?" and he cried even harder. When he realized what he's doing, he looked at me strangely and began to turn red.

"Gah! Sorry, I soiled your clothes! Huhu why does this keep happening to me?"

A sweat dropped at the back of my head and smiled at him nervously but encouragingly. "It's okay. I'll just change later."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So don't worry."

He let out a deep sigh of relief. He started to calm himself. Thank goodness, he's alright. I said to myself.

"So, the Prince played a prank on you that's why you got lost?" I asked him with such interest and he gave me the details. He had said earlier that the Prince made fun of him, how he got lost on his way to the Archives and how he feared that Bookman will get mad and scold him if he found out that he Prince is wandering again somewhere. He began to cry animatedly again as we walked though the hallways to the Archives.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you. You should be in your room now but here you are, accompanying an idiot person like me." He apologized and I can hear that there is guilt in his voice.

"It's no big deal." I gave him a big smile and he returned it back. "Say, mister, you haven't told me your name yet." I'm just curious of how will I address him.

"Allen. Allen Walker. And you?"

"I'm Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you Allen-kun!"

"Huh? So you're the little sister of Supervisor Komui who was also chosen to be the Prince's temporary wife?" he questioned, a bit surprised.

"Uh...yeah...but I still haven't met him, though." I lowered my head. "So based from what you've stated earlier it seems that what Miranda told me are all true."

Allen-kun heaved out a deep sigh with an obvious sorry expression in his face. "You don't know what thing you've been dragged to. I feel sorry for you. No offense, but please, be at least 2 meters away from him. You still don't know what really he is like." He warned me with a desperate look on his face. My sweat dropped again. We continued on our way to the Archives, still chatting about the Prince and the like.

* * *

><p>"Oh, were here." I finally stuttered.<p>

"Thank you Lenalee-hime!" his cheerful look turned into a gloomy one. He began to shake like crazy. I patted his back to cheer him up.

"Everything will be alright. I'll help you explain to Bookman-san." And I gave him a big smile.

"Y-Yeah...i hope so.." he nodded nervously.

* * *

><p>It seems that its an open ending, So what do you think? Please no flames and mean word to me! Rviews are appreciated especially those constructive criticisms.<p>

I can't promise that I can update faster again, but I'll try my best. (Hey brain, think to have some time for this work!)

Also, please give me additional ideas for the upcoming chapters to make it long. I'll be glad to follow those!^^

Till next time, tomodachis!^^

~Ryuu-chan~


	3. I Met the Prince

Yosh~! After two months I finally uploaded this chapter! Sorry for the long wait. My computer broke up and it took two months to repair it. ^^' Anyway, this chapter is written by my cousin not me (she wants to try writing).

Anyway, enjoy this chapter! (even though its full of errors and can't find the right words) But I hope you'll still understand! :DD

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or this chapter. It's my cousin's. :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: I MET THE PRINCE<p>

-Lenalee's POV-

" So, you ready now, Allen-kun?" I asked the person beside me who is shivering and shifting randomly at time to time and trying hard not to show it but failed.

"Yeah. I think so." he forced a smile before gulping hard.

Allen-kun reached for the door, his hand shaking uncontollably. When he opened the door, we found Bookman-san drinking tea and Kanda, who is leaning against the wall with his usual cold and stoic demeanor, puzzled of maybe who is Allen. He sharply glared at us and Allen froze from the stare which I think passed through his body and shot straight to his heart. It seems that Bookman-san is telling something to Kanda in which Kanda is obviously not interested.

"Excuse us." I politely interrupted their 'conversation'. Kanda shifted his glare at me to the window while Bookman-san smiled and nodded.

" Hey Lenalee, who's that girly-faced, long-haired person there? Is that a girl or a guy?" Allen-kun whispered, asking me in a very soft voice. luckily, Kanda didin't hear what Allen-kun had said.

" That's Kanda, my childhood friend and also the Prince's new personal bodyguard. And he's a guy really." I replied.

" Sou..."

After a moment, I saw Kanda looking towards our direction, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Oi. What are you murmuring about? I thought you're in your room now." he said in a cold voice.

I chuckled while sweatdropping. "Uhmm...Allen-kun got lost on his way here and I happen to bump into him so i thought I should accompany him."

"That's right Kanda. I owe Lenalee one." Allen snapped on our conversation which made Kanda shift his glancec to him.

"And who are you? How dare you talk to me like we've been close for a long time." AKnda shot an icy look at Allen. He shuddered from his stare then sweatdropped.

"I'm Allen Walker. Your name's Kanda, right? Lenalee told me."

Kanda continued to stare in a colder and more stoic manner towards Allen-kun and after a few minutes, returned his gaze at the sakura tree outside. I'm glad he controlled himself because sometimes he is not able to do it. I sighed.

-Author's POV-

"So you already finished with your work, Allen?" Bookman asked the white-haired guy while sipping his nice cup of tea.

"Hai. I've brought all these assigned works of him." Allen put the books and documents he carried on the table. "Wew. That was tiresome." he stretched a bit.

"Good. That guy finally realized how important his job is." Those eyes with big black circle in each met Allen's silver-gray ones which made his sweat drop.

"And I guess, he's not doing any pranks today. He's staying on his room, right?"

Allen sweatdropped rapidly, his heart beating fast and his face turning white and pale. Suddenly, Allen burst into tears, kneeling on the ground, attempting to garb Bookman's feet.

"Gomenasai! He...He...tricked me! Now he's out there somewhere I never know! I'm so sorry!" Allen sobbed. " He pressured me to do his work and I ended up lost! Luckily, I happen to see Ms. Lenalee and made it here! Now, give me my punishment!" he sobbed harder as he imagined the Prince laughing at him at his defeat. He began to act melting dramatically with his soul going out of his body.

Bookman rubbed his temples at the young man's sudden outburst. He stood up. " Have some tea, Allen. This will help you calm down." Bookman offered him a cup of tea in which Allen looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face and in the end accepted it but with hesitance.

"Why? Aren't you going to punish me?"

Bookman chuckled lightly. "O course not. the Prince should be the one being punished. He escaped from his responsibilities and dragged you in. You're just his victim Allen. Besides, my order is just for you to monitor him."

"Re-Really?" Allen started to cry again, more likely tears of joy, his eyes sparkling.

Bookman nodded and Allen thanked him numerous times.

Kanda started to become annoyed at the childish scene glared at them sharply before he took out his trusty sword he called Mugen and pointed it at Allen.

"Oi Moyashi, stop being so noisy. And being a crybaby at your people are nuisance causing big troubles" he warned in a serious tone and gripped his mugen tighter.

Allen looked at Kanda in annoyance as a vein popped on the side of his head. "Who your calling Moyashi? Allen's my name! And i thought you are that idiot's bodyguard so why are you still here? Isn't that a job of a bodyguard?" Allen pointed out to him.

"That's why I'm here, idiot! Thinking he's in the Archives. And I can call you whatever I want, Sprout!"

"Hey guys, remember you're in the Archives so please mind your manners. And please, do not do this in front of the member of the council."Lenalee barged in on their argument while emphasizing the word do not trying to stop them. But they continue to throw daggers and sharp glares towards each other. "Bookman-san, please do something." she pleaded while sweatdropping.

"Just leave them like that. I think that's just their way of welcoming each other and becoming friends." while he continued to sip on his tea. Lenalee's sweat dropped. Allen and Kanda continued their 'friendly' arguments which are verbally done.

"i'm going. I'm gonna explore the palace." Lenalee sighed and went out of the room, leaving the three guys.

"Ugh. They're very noisy." She thinks of where to go. She just used it as an excuse so that she can get away from them. Ah, the garden. That's her favourite place.

-Lavi's POV-

"Ah, this is what you called peace." I mumbled as I lay down on the soft grass under the shady sakura tree at the far edge of the garden. I stretched my arms first before laying on the grass to relax. Because of the cool breeze and the warm sunlight, drowsiness took over me. I slowly closed my eyes and let my mind enter dreamland.

What's this? A fire? I ran to get out of this burning place but the fire seems to be following me. Suddenly, I felt someone carry me. Mom! She saved me! We're going to get out of this place, I believe. Outside, it's so cold and freezing and the snow is falling, totally different from the hot and burning inside. But instead of pure and white snow, it's hot crimson in color with many dead people lying on the ground accompanied by cries and screams and guns and swords. Mom covered my eyes and we ran and ran again but I can feel that someone is following us.

"Mom, what happened? Where's Dad and my brothers?"

"Everything will be alright, okay? I'm sure they'll be following us soon. So don't worry , okay?" she gave that sunny and warm smile of her but there is doubt written all over it. I looked up on her and saw tears attempting to fall from her eyes. "Mom, I'm going to walk."

We kept on walking; I do not know where we'll be going but as long as I'm with Mom, I'll follow. She really looks desperate to go to that place. Just then like a speed of lightning, it was dark around me until I found out that I'm under mom's arms, protecting me. Then I noticed splash of blood on the snowy ground and Mom's bleeding. I was about to scream but she silenced me with a tight hug again.

"Don't worry, Mom's alright. We must continue." She gave an assuring smile again but this time, painfully.

"But you're wounded mom. Shall we go back-" I was cut off when Mom stood and carried me, continued on walking, blood dripping on the ground.

"We're almost there son, just a few meters around."

After few meters, we saw a dimly-lit brick house at the edge of the forest. I, being a weak child, got tired from walking from the commotions, rested on my mother's chest. As long as I remember, I woke up in that house but without Mom but with an old man with large black patches all around his eyes.

Then I heard something sweet, a beautiful melody and its telling me to follow it…

Ugh! I was blinded by the sun's rays and rubbed my eyes in which I noticed there's a tear. That dream, no , nightmare. The melody continued and took this chance to look for it. I found out that it came from a girl; I cannot see her face because the bushes are blocking my sight. Suddenly she turned around and she stopped singing when she saw me.

"Uhm, why did you stop singing? It's beautiful." I complimented.

"She blushed at the compliment. She looks cute while blushing! "I-I really don't sing in front of people. It embarrasses me." She said diverting her eyes to me. What kind of sensation is this? It's warm.

"Anou, what are you doing here at this time of day?" she started a conversation. I sweatdropped. " Just to see the garden? He he?" Why was I making an excuse? "What about you?"

"Eh? Is that so? Me? I just happen to pass by here, that's all. It's so beautiful, isn't it? The garden I mean."

"Yeah. It's been my favorite place since I moved from this palace." I answered back.

"So you've been working here? What?" she seems to be very interested. But I can't tell that I'm the Prince or else I'm dead. I need to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Well, I'm in the Archives department. I assist the head. What about you? It's my first time to see you here." Pwew! That's close.

"Me? How should I say this? Anou, I'm.. I'm the Prince's temporary wife. But I still didn't meet him but I would like to." She averted her gaze away from me. Shoot! Reality strikes me! So this girl, this is the wife they've been telling to change me! I froze inside.

"I was wondering if you can take me to the Prince so that I can meet him. I have something to tell him."

"Huh?" Oh no! Maybe she's gonna slap me when she finds the truth! Or maybe torture me despite those gentle demeanor of her! " What are you going to tell to him? I can deliver the message to him because he's always in the Archives."

"S-E-C-R-E-T! It would be useless if a person who is not the Prince will be the one to know it first. I would like to meet him personally so that my efforts will not be useless. You will help me right?" she smiled, similar to the smile of my mother, so sincere and gentle.

"Y-Yeah! It's an honor to serve you!" I sounded like a servant now.

She clapped her small and delicate hands. Hey, why am I making those compliments again?"Yay! I'm gonna meet the Prince, finally! Thank you- anou, what's your name by the way?"

Uh-Oh. Slap! She's gonna find out! Think, think! "N-Name?"

She nodded and she looks cute! Hey! Not again! "Of course. I cannot address you something right?"

"Y-Yeah. Right. You can call me, uhm, A-Allen! Allen Walker!" I blurted out. Oops! She's looking at me suspiciously. I covered my mouth with my hands and felt like melting slowly. Then she smiled again. Wew!

"Ah, nice to meet you Allen Walker-san! I'm Lenalee Lee." she grabbed my hand and we shake hands. Gosh, her hand is soft.

"I-I need to go now! The old panda will be mad at me if I'm late. Jaa! Until then!" I need to go back to the palace before she finds out. I was making an excuse again. Maybe I really need to talk to that old panda.

"Okay, Allen Walker-san. Just tell him okay! Here at the garden tomorrow!" she waved her hands to say goodbye. Now, I really need to talk to that old panda even though I don't like to.

-Narrator's POV-

"Jiji! I need to talk to you!" Lavi screamed as soon as he opened the Archives' door.

"Glad that you finally happen to visit this place again. Oh, did you run? What do you want to talk with?" he is sipping a cupful of tea again.

"Yeah, yeah, I miss this place. So now come to the point! Why didn't you tell me that you still pursue that wife proposal that you have?"

"I told you, that's the only way to save the kingdom from falling because the ruler is still immature to rule alone." Another sip of tea.

"Eh, I can rule by myself. I'm not just serious though. But I can manage to rule without your help!" he sighed.

"But wouldn't you regret it if you meet your wife? I mean, she's beautiful and wise."

"that's the problem now! Just a while ago I met her and the problem is that she wants to meet me personally! I just can't, I'm afraid she might get mad at me if I reveal myself. You know, I used Allen's name to cover up." He poked the ends of his index finger to each other and pout like a child.

"Then you're really dead. If you don't know, she's been friends with Allen ever since she came here. That's your problem not mine." Sip.

"And speaking of which, I'll give you your punishment later for wandering again without permission and letting Allen do your job."

"Oh shit! Not now, please! I'll explain to you later!" he scratched his head and muttered other words which Bookman didn't paid attention to.

Then the Archives' door came open.

"Anou, Bookman-san, is Kanda still here?" a girl entered the room which made Lavi's jaw drop and turned pale.

"Oh, here you are Allen Walker-san. I didn't expect to meet you again this earlier. So what's your business with Bookman-san?" Lenalee stared at him waiting for his answer.

"A..Ah…" he can't process a good lie to her anymore because Bookman is giving him a dark glare which says Allen Walker huh?

"It's Allen, you jerk!" a familiar voice echoed in the hallways. Lavi stiffened and turned pale. Oh no, I'm totally dead! He said to himself.

"Tch. I can call you whatever I want, Sprout." Another voice echoed which Lavi do not know.

"Oh Kanda's here." Lenalee turned to the blue haired man right after she caught sight of him. "Kanda, I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Just taking a walk. Until this clumsy beansprout bumped me." He gave a dagger-stare at Allen who gave it back.

Lenalee's sweat dropped. "Stop bickering, the two of you."

Allen is the first to give up and looked at Lenalee ten he caught sight of a red-haired guy hiding behind the small old man. "Oi Lavi! I finally took sight of you! You!" a vein popped on his head and his eyes were flaming. But then he remembered Lenalee's word to stop so he controlled his anger.

Nice Allen, now I'm caught. He said in his mind, his body melting animatedly.

"Oh Lenalee, I thought you returned to your room now." Allen asked the girl and returned him a smile.

"No, just walking around the castle, looking for Kanda. But I didn't know you are together." She replied.

"Neh, why is our happy-go-lucky wandering prince here?" Allen eyed Lavi and smoke burst around him.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

Bookman, silent in the corner for some time, finally spoke. "He's being like that because he's being finally caught. Didn't you know that he used your name to introduce himself to Lady Lenalee" Bookman pointed out.

"What? You used my name?" he blowed in anger at the young lad before turning to Lenalee. "Le-Lenalee, I'm the real Allen Walker, believe me." He's pulling lenalee's sleeves as if a child.

"Don't worry, I knew it from the start that he's the Prince." Lenalee smiled.

Lavi's face turned white from embarassment. "So you knew it and still you let me say those lies and reasons?"

"He he. I find it amusing to just go with your actions. Sorry." She chuckled.

"How did you know he's the Prince anyway, miss Lenalee?" Bookman asked.

"Well, what would you think if you see a person in casual clothes wandering around freely and seem to do not know what's happening around?" she answered in a question.

"Well, you're right. You've got a point there." Bookman agreed.

"Heck, she has a good perception of others." Lavi sighed in disbelief. "Okay, I lose. I'm really the prince."

"Nice to meet you, Prince!" Lenalee smiled, a hand raised for a handshake in which Lavi grabbed.

"Uh, I feel a bit awkward." He scratched the back of his head.

"Prince, I want to meet you again. Just like what I've told you a while ago. Tomorrow, at the garden, okay?"

"Ha-hai. So you're going to lecture me and maybe slap me in the face for lying to you?"

"No. I just want to tell something. That's it. Jaa, I'll be going now then. Nii-san's going to call later us. Of course kanda will come."

"At last I can leave now. I can't breathe with a tiny sprout in here." His final insult to Allen before turning his back to leave.

"Wait!' Bookman snapped. "This is the idiotic Prince you're going to monitor and your master. Hey, stupid Prince, he's your new bodyguard. Be sure to be good on him."

Lavi smirked. He's planning something again. "Oh! So you are kanda right! But I would prefer to call you Yuu-chan! Hey Yuu-chan!" he teased, grinning and at the same time, laughing madly.

He pointed Mugen at his throat. "Even if you are my master, I'll not hesitate to slit your throat if you call me that again." He then left the room, grabbing Lenalee with bowed to say her leave.

"He's moody, isn't he? Well, this will be fun!" Lavi put his arms at the back of his head, grinning.

And so the day continued as usual, Lavi's ears swollen again from the double power of Allen and Bookman but he's sure that his life will be more fun than usual.

* * *

><p>Review ne? Domo Arigatou~<p>

Ryuu-chan


End file.
